Sigma Takes Forte to the Prom
by ChampionKitty
Summary: Contains characters from multiple games. Sigma is aware of prom night approaching, he ends up taking Forte/Bass.EXE, who he thinks is a girl! The prom ends badly but Sigma makes it up to Forte. Contains silly things and lemon.


**A/N: Sigma Takes Forte to the Prom!** **True love story by me! This was originally a request a former friend wanted me to write. Posting it here for all to see, because why not?**

It's prom night at Mega High! Sigma, the leader of the Maverick Club, needed a date! But he wouldn't just take anybody, oh no! He desires only the sweetest and finest partner! Sigma has been very lonely ever since Vile broke up with him, leaving him for X...

"Curse you, X!" Sigma balls his fist up and screams as loud as he could while driving home from school one day. "Now who do I take to the prom?"

He had many options. Perhaps he could ask Lumine, she's such a pretty babe!

He decided! He picks up his phone and dials Lumine's number, almost hitting a cabbage stand in the progress.

"Yes, like hello, you reached the fabulous Lumine! Sigma what do you, like, want this time?"

"Baby girl wanna go to the prom with me?"

A pause follows the question, suddenly Lumine goes ape shit insane. "FOR THE LAST FRICKEN CHICKEN TIME I AM A MAN! OK?! I HAVE A PENIS! I MEAN IT DIDN'T GROW IN YET...BUT IT WILL SOMEDAY! Ok?! Understand?! Just for that I'm not going with you! I will go with Axl instead!"

Sigma frowns realizing Lumine hung up. He had another character come to mind, maybe Double! Or General? Oh the options!

He reaches Rito's Greek Ice Shop, he decided perhaps some Greek Ice before he heads home sounds simply lovely! As lovely as a girl's shaven armpit. Yes, Sigma loves armpit sex. He's a weirdo ok? We all have our weird kinks.

Sigma steps inside the small shop, his jaw nearly drops when he sees her, she was simply PERFECT!

She had large things on her head, bat ears or something. The brown dress she wore was simply divine! He's seen her at school before! That's Forte, or ! Not to be mistaken with Bass, the drunk German robot.

He decides maybe he can take Forte! Surly that quiet loser doesn't have a date yet!

"Hey," Sigma quickly gets his ice, puke flavor just how he likes it, and takes a seat before Forte.

Forte, eating the same flavor, looks up, "What do you want?"

Sigma swears this girl has some man voice or something but who cares! "I just wanna know if you would like to go to the prom with me!"

Forte blushes and looks down "Oh dear, I don't know...! Nobody has even asked me yet, and I'm not so fun..."

"Well you seem very nice, and gorgeous might I add! Care to come?"

"Oh...sure!"

"Is that what you will be wearing?"

"This? No. This is just my security cloak. I use it to conceal myself."

"No need to conceal your nice body, I've seen it before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, that one day in the library. You took it off." He wasn't about to mention the numerous nights that he snuck a peek inside Forte's house, watching her take the cloak off and throwing it somewhere before playing on the computer.

"Oh, yeah. It was hot that day." Forte claims.

"Don't worry about the prom. I will buy you everything! Just show up at my house tomorrow! You know where I live right?"

"You live across from my house..."

"Exactly! So come by then!"

"Ok!"

Sigma left shortly after that! He could feel himself grow very confident already! He had a girl...a...girl? Whatever! He knows nothing about Forte! Other than the fact that she's skinny as hell. But she is someone for the night! Maybe he will be able to stick it in when they're done too! That thought only made him desire to lick a banana!

Once he went home he found banana and then licked it. Once he finished he quickly ordered a nice pink and frilly dress for his date! He decided to head to his computer and jack off to some nice hairy and smooth armpits, wrapping a piece of string around his throat and squeezing as he takes in the lovely images.

He waited until Forte got home and snuck in a small glance through the windows. Forte did the usual taking off the cape, and headed to the computer out of Sigma's view. He couldn't wait to get to know her better!

It was the following night, Sigma had already gotten into his amazing tuxedo. He waited on his couch, plotting his revenge against X while his mother, who looked just like him but with orange hair, sat next to him, eating a huge tub of ketchup.

"CURSE YOU X!"

"Sigma shut up! I'm eating my ketchup and crying to the sad scene!"

Sigma sighs and he looks up from his crummy drawing of him killing X and takes a long look at the tv. Nemo was missing, and his dad had to look for him. This same damn movie every night.

A knock suddenly came at the door. It was his date!

"Mom she's here!"

"For the last time Sigma, Forte's not a-"

"Mom meet Forte!" Sigma practically shoved Forte in his mother's face.

"Yes, hello Forte." She greets.

"Hi..." Forte smiles.

Sigma drags his date to the kitchen and threw the dress at him, "You are wearing this!"

Forte cocks her head "A...dress?"

"Yes! Don't you love it?!"

Forte slips on the frilly thing, feeling like a princess as he stood there. "It feels weird," he admits "but I do love it."

"Good! Now let's head to the limo!"

"You got us a limo?"

"Yes I did! It's rainbow colored too! I originally painted it that for my previous date, Vile, because he loves a certain pony-"

"Rainbow Dash?!"

"Uh...yeah I think that was her name."

"Not that I know her or anything, ahem. Anyway, let's go to the limo!"

Sigma thrusts a tiara on Forte's head, "You look like a potato."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"In my eyes it is, you see, dearest Forte, I'm a huge fan of potatoes!"

"Oh, I like soap, sometimes I eat it. Makes me sick, but I don't care. Sometimes I even chew on nails, like thumb nails, you know those little sharp things. Well I swallow some by accident sometimes..."

"Does it hurt?"

"More so coming out then going down..."

"Uh, nice details."

"Anyway...LIMO!" Forte does a weird thing where he starts to jump up and down and singing some My Little Pony song frantically.

Sigma drags his date by the bat ear(?) and shoves her right inside the car, he gets in too, only after screaming X's name of course.

The duo arrive at the high school, upon entering they smelled the smell of something smelly...

"Anchovies..." Sigma angrily look around.

"I smell fake cologne and period blood..." Forte looks around as well.

"ANCHOVIES!" Sigma picks up Forte and starts to shake her really hard, giving Forte a bad concussion in the process. "IT IS X ISN'T IT?! He always LOVED anchovies on his pizza! He knows I hate that stuff! CURSE YOU-"

"Are you two heading into the gym or not?" The guy who opens and closes the door asks.

Sigma clears his throat "Yes please let my lovely lady and I in."

Forte pipes up "Sigma, I'm not a-"

"Quickly Forte!" Faster than the fastest Bop-It kid can move, Sigma thrusts himself and Forte right into the gym, meeting up with all the other students.

"What do we do now?" Forte asks.

"We make fun of everyone else!" Sigma points at Zero and Iris at the punch bowl "Haha! Your boyfriend looks more like a girl than you!" He then turns to Rock who was with Quakewoman, "You two have bad sex! And you!" His attention went to Colonel, who was all by himself, kissing a cardboard cutout of Lindsey Lohan "She's a druggie!"

Forte picks up a balloon and looks at HIS reflection, why was he doing this again?

"Forte my dear would you like some punch?"

"Uh, not re-"

"I will be right back!" Sigma ran off to the punch bowl, quickly grabbing the full thing just as Junkman finished dumping Pringles in it, and hands the full thing to his date. "There ya go!"

"I don't need-"

"You hungry? Do you want some pizza?"

"No, I already had-"

"Be right back! I will get you a good piece!" Sigma ran off once again, knocking over the three Rolls in the process.

"This pizza sure is good!" Geo Stelar smiles.

"Agreed," Volnutt nods his head.

"Move you mega dweebs!" Sigma grabs the two and tosses them into a trash can filled with tampons and old Megaman games that Capcom never released. Sigma takes the whole stack of twenty two pizzas and throws them at Forte, who was now covered with toppings.

"Thanks..." Forte says sarcastically.

Sigma rests his hands on his hips "Anything for my girlfriend!"

"Sigma...for the last time, I'm not a-"

"Forte! Wanna take a picture?!"

"I think you've done enough damage-"

Sigma grabs Forte once again and throws not-really-her at the photo booth. The picture was shot.

"Nice picture!" Sigma shows Forte the horrible picture.

"Why are you grabbing your boner in this?" Forte asks.

"What boner? Oh this? This is my pool noodle!" Sigma reaches into his pants and pulls out a small, pink pool noodle.

"Why the h.e double hockey sticks did you bring a pool noodle?"

"I was gonna beat up anybody who touched you! HEY DID YOU JUST TOUCH MY DATE?!"

X, who just so happened to be walking by, looks up at Sigma confused, "Touch your-?"

"Curse you, X!" The pool noodle came down and hit X in between the eyes. Sigma then decides enough is enough! He goes all out and stars to go Mortal Kombat style beating the bolts and screws out of X with his deadly pool noodle of death!

Forte rolls his eyes. His attention went to the stage however when the prom king and queen was announced.

"The prom king and queen are...Zero and Prarie!"

Sigma rips off his shirt, Giro does the same.

"YOU CALLED ME ZERO?!" Girl shouts.

"FORTE AND I SHOULD'VE WON!" Sigma shouts.

Everyone in the area bolted out quickly, Sigma and Giro were foaming from the mouth so much that they both nearly choked on it all. Outside, everyone stood, listening to the crash sounds inside.

"Mmmm it sounds HOT what's going on in there," Crashman says, shaking his hips from side to side.

Forte rips off his dress, Thetis suddenly goes insane.

"He's naked! He's naked!"

Atlas smacks the blue haired kid, "Shut up, he's a NetNavi, he comes with clothes."

Forte ignored them and fell to his knees, "All I wanted was a nice night..."

also known as , fell beside him "Hey, wanna have sex with me?"

"Go away..."

Rockman looks down sadly before Roll (EXE one clearly) grabs him by the hair and yanks him away. She started yelling at him about not being able to bring home milk or whatever.

The door to the school opens, Sigma steps out, "Giro passed out, now it's time to set things right. Forte...let me sing to you."

Forte felt himself flush in embarrassment as Sigma pulls out a microphone from his butt, like I said, he is into weird kinks.

"Forte, my dear, this is for you. Ahem..." Sigma quiets down, and suddenly loudly starts singing Toybox's "Best Friend" song as loud as he can.

Everyone was covering their ears. Forte just stood up and headed to the limo. He waited there for an hour before Sigma came back, opening and closing the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry for ruining this night Forte."

"I hate you."

"Babe, please-"

"Shut up! You can't even get my gender right!"

"What? Look, let me make it up to you! Let's make babies!"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Easy," Sigma grabs Forte by the wrists and holds him down against the car seats.

"You big idiot...you're like seven foot! I'm only like five foot two or something like that!"

"Shush Forte...let me please you. I'm gonna get you so wet you're gonna not even notice when I stick it in."

"For the last god damn time...I'm not a-!"

Sigma throws his mouth onto Forte's, causing the smaller one to shut up. Forte didn't fight, it kinda felt nice having a huge body on top of his own. They eventually started to get some tongue, and Forte felt the pool noodle in Sigma's pants.

Sigma pulls away, smiling down at the blushing Forte, "What you feel isn't my pool noodle...I'm really that big."

Forte sighs, feeling his body grow more and more aroused, his eyes shone a little, taking small breaths. "Oh Sigma..."

Sigma grins and looks down at Forte's little body, he can see her start to shake lightly, and her breathing had increased, she was...A MAN?!

"What the duck!" Sigma jumps back "Why-why-why do you have the dong and not the ding?!"

Forte sighs impatiently "I told you, or TRIED to tell you, I'm not a girl, can't you tell by my voice and lack of melons?"

"Oh...uh...sorry, it's just, your Japanese voice sounds girly, and I guess I was thinking of that this whole time, I dunno. Well this changed everything."

"Hey, don't turn on the light switch and leave the electricity going!"

"Oh no I won't...I did say I was originally gonna go with Vile right? He's a dongity and not a dingity too. We are going to have the hottest sword fighting session ever. Just you and me!"

"Do you realize how many people are out there?"

"They're all in their cars doing the same. Now then...prepare to have your ice cream licked!"

"Yes, make me melt! I wanna leak into your mouth!"

"Huehuehuehue..."

And so Sigma and Forte ended the night battling it out by hitting their swords together and sucking on the other's ice cream cone. Sigma may or may not have rubbed his ice cream under Forte's arm, which may or may not have confused the NetNavi. But hey that's ok, Forte asked Sigma to dress up like a magical girl and then bent him over. Yes that's right, Sigma took it in. Forte is super manly.

But this crap went on long enough, it is now over! In the end, Giro was arrested and thrown into the local zoo, Aile and Vent go there every day just to throw peanuts at him. Why once Vent even threw a rock at him! Giro then turned into a plant, and introduced Colonel to Britney Spears. Now they both obsess over her, kissing her posters and such...

Wait why am I going on? This is over! Good bye!


End file.
